Infernal Devices: Drabbles Couples
by Hugablestpersonever
Summary: Couples of the Infernal Devices alone. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

**Tessa + Jem**

-Jem's POV-

Once we had gotten back to the institute from the clave meeting, Tessa moved her things into my room. Since the announcement of our marriage, it's the first night of sleeping in the same room let alone bed. I am still overwhelmed that she said yes. I feel healthier and better than ever and I have been happier with her.

When we meet up in our room, I come in to find an already sleep ready Tessa. Once I walk in she gives me that smile that brightens even the darkest of places. Returning the favour, I give a smile back. _She is my fiancée now, and now she is mine and mine alone_, "I know it's improper but" When I put my arms around her waist and pick her up twirling her around, I find my lips on hers. I can't help but smile through the kiss. I feel happier with her. Stronger.

Whilst putting her down, I gently cup the back of her head and realise we are coming down onto the bed. Tessa brings me down closer to her. My hand explores the different curves and levels of her body. I want to know her. All the bad and the good. Every inch of her skin. My fiancée. I then find that she has paused her hands on my collar. "Wŏ ài nĭ" I say to her.

She then asks "What does it mean?"

"It means I love you."

She gives me another smile "I love you too, James Carstairs." She brings her head up and I bring mine down. I help her undo the buttons of my shirt. I then help her out of her dressing gown and her nightdress underneath. Kissing her bare collarbones, I can feel her tremble underneath me. She then raises her hands behind my shoulders and pulls me closer; as close as we could be. I then trail my kisses lengthening the time to get to her mouth and before I get to it she pulls me into a deep kiss. Tasting the sweetness of honey and smelling the scent of her lavender, Tess then helps me out my trousers. Her hair has come out of the neat braids she had it in before but I don't care and I think neither does she.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie + Gideon

-Sophie's POV-

This is the moment of truth. This is the first time I am cleaning Gideon's room with him inside it. I walk in looking down. "Oh hello Sophie"

"H-hello m-master Gideon"

"Sophie why are you calling me master? We are purely equals" Oh Gideon is so thoughtful like that.

"I am purely here as a maid, sir"

"Well I do not care, for you are the beautifullest girl I ever met"

"Please do not you are being cruel"

"Sophie it the truth, why are you say different I do not know." I do not answer for I do not want this conversation to end badly. "Oh, you think because of your scar you think you are less beautiful then before. I can assure to you Sophie you are prettier than you were even before you got it." I cannot help but flush. Gideon is a gentleman pure and strong.

"Do you say this to all your mistresses?"

"Only you for you are the only one that it is true." I did not realise because I was facing towards the floor but Gideon had walk to me and then taken my hand "Sophie I assure you I am telling the truth"

"Gideon"

"Yes Sophie"

"I love you"

That was improper how I have said that! "I love you too Sophie" He then leans in and I lean in too. I feel his warn lips on mine and his body heat overwhelming my own. This is the height of impropriety. What am I doing? I cannot stop myself. He then puts his hand on my waist and I lift my hand to his cheek. He pulls me closer into a deeper kiss. _I love him, I truly do. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**I am making this one very short but very sweet: D Also SPOILER if you haven't read clockwork prince.**

Charlotte + Henry

-Charlotte's POV-

I stare into Henry's beautiful shining eyes. For one cannot describe how beautiful he is. He is my life and I would never be able to live without him. I would give anything for him.

"I love you" He states although I know, he says it every day.

"I love you too." I respond. His lips curve to a smile. That smile. That beautiful, amazing, bright, caring, loving, shining and brilliant smile. He looks down toward my stomach were the baby has started to grow. He bends down on his knees to find his head next to it. He strokes softly and carefully as if the baby were sleeping then whispers toward the baby "I love you too" Then he stands back up. He gives me a kiss on the lips those perfect beautiful lips with my own on them then left knowing we both need to get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa + Will

-Tessa's POV-

I walk into the room. I blink. The institute's door has seemed to close after me. The whole room is silent, dark and cold. I feel warmth close to me "Hello?" I ask the darkness. "Jem?" Silence. "W…Will?"

Before I know it I am pinned to the wall, lips on mine. Their body heat radiates onto my own. They feel up and down my back and I run my hands through their hair. Their hair is soft and short. Pictures of Jem come up in my mind. No I can't do this. But my body can't seem listen to the voice in my head saying "No this is cheating on Jem you love him" more to the voice corrupting the other with "Yes, yes, more you need more, keep on going."

I am slowly dragging my back down the wall to make my backside on the ground and my back on the wall with him leaning over me fiercely. He then takes my waist and pulls me sideways down to the ground. I can feel his warmth shatter my own cold body heat. My back is cold with the freezing hard floor. But my front is hot with his own body heat.

I caress his face finding that perfect nose and that soft skin. Will's skin. I break away. I breathe in and out readying myself for the conversation to come "Will?" I can feel his body on top of mine. His breath on my neck.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**What other couples do you want me to write about? Hmmmmm? Please review: D**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I heard you guys wanted a whole heap more of chenry, jessa and wessa**

**But I haven't been able to write that much lately so I shall try my best :D**

**Tessa + Jem**

-Tessa's POV-

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY DARLING WIFE!" Jem running towards me as if an elephant. How ungentle manly… but worth it. I get picked up by a loving Jem quite excited for our one month anniversary of our marriage.

He has been so very well since the wedding. I haven't been able to keep the smile off of his face. He passes on his happiness to me. The weeks before the wedding he would send me love letters. Silly things like "_Oh, how I long for your embrace, your gentleness and your sweet soft lips, I miss you more than anything in the world. It is amazing that in such a short time I have grown love you more than anything, I miss you so much and I know you feel the same way and me and it fills me with joy. I cannot get rid of the smile on my face." _Between the long periods of time when I could not see him as I was planning the wedding.

The days that he longed for grew longer every time he spoke the words "I miss you" Those days were torturous.

Now that we have been together more we have been barely split. Shoulder by shoulder every morning until night. At night I feel most at home - in his arms.

Though I am still unfamiliar with the term of "wife" I respond with "And to you my handsome husband." His smile is so large it is the biggest element on his face. His lips find mine as a sort of peck.

-Jem's POV-

Oh, how I long for more from that kiss but, I digress these days are for exploring new things together. Not pleasuring myself with sexual deeds. I take her beautiful arm and guide her out of the bedroom, into the hallway. "How has your day been so far?" I ask politely. Her smile glides wider as if the question had just made her day.

"Better, now that you are here." She answers. My smile gets even larger which I would have thought to be impossible but nevertheless.

"That is wonderful" I state. Guiding her down the stairs, I smell the beauty of her lavender scent. My world has been so lovely since she came to us. Oh, how I wish I could be better for her. Last longer but no, I must not wish for the impossible. A day with her is all I need to fuel myself for the better.

Maybe, she is the cure. Maybe, she was what I needed all along. A love. My love. Tessa.

**Authors note:**

**You like? I know there isn't much kissing but I wanted to make a heartfelt one and I came up with it in life 10 minutes so yeah :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Well from your reviews I can see that you guys would like some more Wessa. I shall now just because you guys are awesome Also I have decided to go on with the last Will and Tessa one I did so yeah: P**

Tessa + Will

-Will's POV-

"Will?" She asks. I hug her. My head on her shoulder. My breath is warming her skin. "Will, answer me" I sigh. "It is you, Will this needs to stop. Jem is my fiancé. We love each other." We both get up. Standing in front of each other.

"But I love you." I whisper. I want to say so many things. How much I love her and how I have loved her since I first ever saw her but I keep contained she is going to get married. To Jem for goodness sakes. _You cannot betray your best friend, William._ Although I already have. I have just copulated with his fiancé the one that I am utterly and fully in love with.

"Have you been drinking?" She must have tasted the alcohol I had been drinking. I step away with my head down in shame. How could I make such a fool of myself? Why can't this just be a dream like all the other times? I look up and see her face as beautiful as always. But then she looks away. As if she longs for something that she cannot have. She then takes my hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Shhh" She puts a cold finger to my mouth. I instantly calm. She takes a step forward making us face-to-face. I can feel her warm breath on my lips. The taste of her saliva still on my tongue. I want more. Suddenly, Her lips or on mine and my tongue in her mouth. My arms are around her waist and her hands are in my hair. My soul and hers together and working together. For once I feel filled to the brim, fulfilled.


End file.
